


Scales and Fur

by FallenAkito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Coeurl!Prompto, Cumshots, Double Penetration, Dragon!Noctis, Dry Sex, FFXV Kink Week, Facials, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Older!Noct, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pls don't hurt me, Sort Of, Throne Sex, Younger!Prompto, although there is a bit of plot, authority kink, face fucking, haha - Freeform, inappropriate title use, slightly Shapeshifter but not much, this is basically the kinkiest thing I ever wrote, yeah Prompto really didn't this through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Prompto has spent his day with doing his duty as a Kingsglaive and now he looks after his beloved king to make sure he feels well. He finds him sleeping on the throne, so it's time to wake him up right?





	Scales and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I am sorry that it took me so long. This was actually made for FF XV Kink Week Day 1: Double Penetration and Authority Kink. But better late than never huh? 
> 
> To be honest I don't even know what to say about this thing, it's just... basically the kinkiest thing I wrote in my whole life and I'm like 'what the hell did I write' xD. Anyway I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also thanks goes to @bluebottle762 for beta-reading this while having me in his neck. Ah I am very sorry xD. Maybe I can make this up one day.

 

 

With a loud yawn the blonde coeurl bared his fangs, not even bothering to cover his mouth. His fluffy tail swayed from one side to the other as he walked along the corridors of white and black marble. Only a few people crossed his path while he made his way through the citadel. It was late afternoon and Prompto hadn't seen his beloved king for a good couple of hours.

Sure, as a part of the Kingsglaive he had his own tasks but today had been pretty boring. The reports were done already, so Prompto decided to sneak away and look for a certain dragon.

Since Noctis took the throne he was busy as ever, they barely had time to share through the day at all. Unless they allowed themselves to get a bit of _freetime_ at least. Like today, when Prompto entered the elevator, up to the floor where the throne room was located.

With a quiet ‘ _pling_ ’ the door opened; clearing the sight of another long hallway, leading to the most important room in the whole palace. He perked up his fluffy ears, turning them to the front to detect any sign of people. It seemed like nobody was around and he sighed in relief when he reached the entrance hall. Walls decorated with old and impressive paintings, picturing the prophecies about the darkness and the chosen king who restored the light. The retainer knew each of them, looked at them for hours when he was waiting for Noctis to pick him up. They still gave him a feeling of being insignificant; he was nothing more than a little sparkle in the night sky, not able to shine enough to light up the darkness of a starless night. Prompto shook his head to himself as he walked over to the golden heavy doors, leading to the throne.

There had been a time when his heart clenched whenever he had seen these ornaments, his fingers trembling when he touched the cold surface. Now this feeling of anxiety was completely gone and his heart was racing inside his ribcage as if he had been running a mile. Carefully his fingers pushed against the doors, not opening them completely but far enough to peek into the hall.

 _There he was_.

His king and beloved dragon.

Noctis was sitting on the throne, one leg crossed over the other, his elbow supported on one of the lithic armrests. His eyes were closed, his chest barely moving as far as Prompto could see it from his point of view. The king taking a nap on the throne. An amused smile crept on Prom’s lips, his ears twitching slightly.

Carefully he pressed the doors open further and slipped into the hall, closing the doors behind him before taking a few steps closer. Six… even when Noctis was sleeping soundly, he looked stunning. Breathtaking. The most beautiful creature walking around this world.

Even in the past years when he was the prince, he had been impressive.

Prompto remembered their first meeting just like it had been yesterday.

 _When he_ _was_ _still a little kitten, without a mother who would take care of him or save him from_ _an_ _attack_ _by_ _a Voretooth_ _,_ _suddenly Noctis was there, wings spread and slashing at the monster until nothing was left. Blue eyes, circled with purple, turned around to him_ _,_ eventually calming the scared young coeurl and taking him in.

The last few years had changed him for the better. Black, fine scales covered patches of visible skin, glistening in the dimmed light by the already settling sunset, contouring his features by spreading over his cheekbones until they fanned out to his jaw, disappearing under the collar of his kingly raiment. Although Prompto knew pretty well how his body looked under the fabric.

The blond took another step, now already standing at the bottom of the staircase leading to the throne. His violet-blue eyes fixed on Noctis and taking in every little detail, not caring that he had done it already so many times. He could watch Noctis forever, there was no way he’d get tired of it.

Prompto tilted his head, his gaze lingering on the beautiful face. Black horns spiralled from just above his temples, twisting and curving upwards, adding about half a meter to his already imposing height. Dark scales framed the pale skin at the base where they were connected to his head. With his cheek leaned against his hand his position allowed him to comfortably rest against the chair with folded wings. They had already been impressive when Noctis was younger, but over the years his wings gained even more span; now about eight feet each if he spread them.

The dragon’s tail rested peacefully next to Noctis’ leg, the scales looked a bit more rough here, growing out in little spikes along the upper part, giving the impression of black polished armor covering his skin.

Prompto smiled at the display in front of him, his tail swaying from one side to another. He sneaked up the last few steps, trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake Noct out of his slumber. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, playful and devious.

This day had been so stressful... and after all that work the time for more enjoyable things was at hand.

Fluffy ears flopped up and down in excitement when he hopped onto the throne, right onto the lap of his king. Noctis, deeply asleep, jerked up by the sudden new weight on his legs, his cheek slipped from it’s support on his hand and eyes shot open.

At first slightly disoriented, he needed a moment to grasp the whole situation of where he was in what time. _Oh right_ , he had fallen asleep after the last audience and after the council had taken their leave.  Well, he wasn’t sleeping anymore as soon as Prompto landed on his lap.

Black-blueish bangs fell into his face as he sat up straight, eyes - deep blue like the depths of the sea - observing Prompto through dark lashes.

“You know, you shouldn’t be sleeping in the throne room. What if someone comes in and the king is sleeping?” The blond gave him an amused look, his ears turning backwards to listen for anyone coming closer. Just in case.

“I wonder what's more bothering…  seeing me sleep on the throne or having a _cat_ on my lap.”

“ _Meow?_ ” Prompto blinked sheepishly, causing the elder to snort. Of course Noctis knew his friend wasn’t as innocent as he tried to be. Sure, sometimes he behaved more like a domestic cat, making himself comfortable in Noct’s sheets, sleeping the whole day - if he’s free from work - and demanding affection from his lover.

Though it doesn’t change him being a dangerous fighter.

Patches of desert-yellow fur grew over his wrists, peaking over the hem of his gloves, the colour reminding him of sand and heat and sun. Pointed fluffy ears, speckled with black and dark-brown spots, able to catch each and every almost silent sound. An unkempt tail grew out from the end of his spine, also dotted with black and brown, ending in a creamy white tip, and tendrils peaked out from the little spot under his ears on either side.

Prompto was fast on his feet and precise in his shooting abilities. Perfect and deadly. You could actually feel the electrified air around him in battle. And… in _other_ circumstances.

Speaking of...

Noctis furrowed his brows and shifted uncomfortably under Prompto’s weight. It wasn’t like he was heavy, but… “Uh- .. Prom?”

“Hm? What’s up?”

“Uhm.. you’re sitting on my-.. could you just-” Prompto’s eyes widened and in a moment of instinct he moved to the side, so Noctis could pull his tail out of the way, giving a relieved sigh in result. Prompto mumbled an apology before frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’ know how often you stepped on my tail though!”

“Hey, don’t blame me. I’m not the one lying on the floor, sprawled out while gaming. Take care of it yourself, Prom.” Of course it wasn’t meant to be half as harsh as it might sound,  and the blond knew that all too well. Over the years he got to learn more about his friend and how to assess his words or tones in his voice.

“Shut up. I know you like my tail.”

On command the fuzzy tail rose up, swaying from one side to another. “You like it, because it’s _fluffy_.” Prompto whispered in a husky voice as he leaned in. Noctis shifted, his eyes fixed on that damn fluffy tail. Gods and how he liked it… _liking_ it, would be an understatement, or a lie if the king would actually try to deny it. Even more if this enticing softness, so different from his own, was closing itself around his neck in moments when he needed air the most. Staggering at the edge of the cliff, on the edge of losing consciousness when his lungs desperately craved for air.

Yeah… he definitely liked it too much for his own good.

Noctis shook his head, trying to get rid of the sudden spark of heat flaring up in the pit of his stomach, his gaze resting on the face of the younger again.

“So, do you not have work to do, glaive?” Tilting his head he smiled at him, knowing all too well why Prompto was here . Prom let out a hum and his arms sank down, palms resting on his lover’s chest. He could feel Noctis heartbeat under them , steady and calm.

“I’m done with my work today. And before you ask- yes, I gave my reports to Ignis already.” The blond shrugged and his ears moved forward, pointing at Noctis who was now the focus of his attention. “I think I deserve a treat. As far as I know you don’t have any more appointments today, right?” His violet-blue eyes were half-lidded, his hands firmly kneading at Noctis chest.

The seductive smirk on his lips underlined the faint spark of desire in his eyes, slowly trailing over the black fabric up to his shoulders. Noctis apparently didn’t expect anything else as he sighed in resignation.

“Is that so, hrm?” Noctis raised his hand, his long slender fingers brushing through a gold-blond fringe until his hand rested behind a fluffy ear. “You really are greedy, Prompto. You could’ve waited until I’m back.” He was only halfway serious about it. Noctis didn’t mind at all.

His fingers curled, ruffling the fur slowly and scraping carefully over the skin beneath. Prompto moved his head to the side, giving him more access for his ministrations, purring quietly he closed his eyes, enjoying the affection he was receiving. Noctis knew so well where to touch him, what he liked and made him feel good. His heart throbbed at the sensation of pure love. It was warm and engulfed him completely.

Noctis continued like this for a while, silently watching the content expression on his lover’s face. After some time his fingers curled around the fluffy ear, stroking it gently between the digits and earning a little gasp from the blond. Prompto bit into his bottom lip as white heat flashed through his veins, electric shots rushing through his body and pooling in his very core. A blush spread over his nose and bloomed on his cheeks as he was barely able to contain a moan.

Purring in satisfaction Prompto leaned closer to Noctis, trying to get more of those skilful fingers sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body, causing him to feel like he was wrapped in warm cotton wool all over. He shifted on Noctis lap for a more comfortable position, he didn't want to have his legs fall asleep when he had better things to do.

Violet-blue eyes opened and met the gaze of bright blue depths, endless like the wide blue sea, the land never in sight. Sometimes Prompto felt like he could definitely lose himself and drown in them. Another noise of contentment rolled over his lips as he leaned in, brushing his nose against the other's. Their lips almost touching, a shiver ran down his spine. He could feel the hot breath on his own lips, sending a tingling feeling through him until it reached his fingertips.

Prompto smirked to himself, of course, even if Noctis tried to conceal it, his composure was faltering already.

"So... if _his Majesty_ feels exhausted from this long day, I'd be glad to help out." His voice turned into something more seductive, knowing Noctis liked the way he used his title in intimate moments between them, the words dripping from Prompto's tongue like sweet, rich honey. Noct’s hands found their place at the slender hips, twitching when the blond started to grind them lewdly against his own.

Snorting, he looked at the feline like he was about to lecture him.

"You _do_ know where we are, right?" Not that Noctis minded, but he wasn't surprised to see Prompto shrugging, his speckled tail swishing around in excitement and anticipation.

"And?" He raised a brow, only to move to one of his lovers ears. "I remember you said something like 'I'll have you on the throne next time'." The purred words were followed by fangs biting down on a soft shell, not hard enough to draw blood but judging by the little jerk of Noct's knee it was adequate to push him closer to the edge to give in.

"Oh really? I'm not sure if I can remember saying that." Prompto could tell by the playful tone in his voice, the elder remembered pretty well, turning this into a game, one to see if his glaive was up to take this any further for real. Prompto, on his side, didn't plan on stopping now anyway. Even if this wouldn't be the best place for anything sexual and it may be better to move this into their shared bedroom but still... the thrill of getting caught made him light-headed and sent his heart racing in his ribcage.

If someone walked in on them Prompto would probably be done for. So would Noctis. On the other hand he was the king after all, so he had the last word on it. But still... reputations would go down hill and who knows what might seep out to the public and tabloids.

"Maybe I should refresh your memory then, old man." Prompto heard himself blurting out without thinking, his voice husky from arousal. Ignoring the heat on his own cheeks as his fingers moved from broad shoulders to the other's chest, working on the buttons of his raiment. Astrals... why did he have to wear this stuff anyway? Prompto huffed in disapproval as he took his time to open the buttons.

"Need help, kitty?" The deep chuckle caused the flush on his freckled skin to grow darker, his gaze flickering upwards to the amused face.

"Fuck you."

"Nah. I'd rather fuck _you_ on the throne."

That was enough for Prompto to lose it - even before he reached his goal to make Noctis falter and just take him. He made short work of the last buttons, pushing the pesky fabric out of the way. Much better, he thought to himself, when his hands finally trailed over Noct’s chest. “I wonder who is gonna explain ripped buttons to Ignis this time.” Noctis said with rolling eyes.

"Pfft. Not my problem, buddy."

Not that this hadn’t happened before. The king's advisor probably knew what was going on,  so explaining things to him wouldn't be necessary. Prompto was happy Noctis didn’t comment this any further.

He didn't want to start discussing Ignis now, it would just make things feel awkward. Even more so when his hands where roaming over Noctis' chest, outlining each muscle he could reach with his fingertips. Thousands of shards looking like they were made from dark glass graced the otherwise smooth and paler skin, iridescent in the last rays of the sun’s setting light, falling through the windows; interlocked and covering his body in scattered patches.

Prompto rested his palm for a bit too long on where the beating heart was located, feeling the rhythm of it much like his own since they had been bound together. It had been decades already, still it felt like he had given himself to Noct only yesterday, his heart and very soul promised to stay with the one he loved for all eternity, even if his flesh might wither away.

Allowing himself to just enjoy the constant throbbing against his palm, it took him a few moments until he shuffled on his seat and got on his feet again. Noctis looked at him curiously, already assuming the younger had changed his mind until Prompto swatted one hand against his crossed legs, urging him to open them for him so the blond could settle between them on his knees. He did as he was asked to, a spark of desire flaring up in sapphire blue eyes when Prompto’s hands found their place on his waist again, slowly moving over his skin until they reached his pants.

While Noctis looked as composed as always, aside from the growing hunger in his gaze, his excitement riled up fast. Hands resting on the cold stone of the armrests, his eyes were practically glued on the beautiful face, so close to his crotch he could feel his hot uneven breathing brushing against his skin. He savored the picture with every detail as a pink, wet tongue slowly peeked out from soft lips, dispelling the dryness from them.

Noctis could feel the yearning inside of his mate, the heat rushing through his veins, making him giddy with building lust. The nature of their bond allowing them the privilege of shared feelings and emotions on more than one level.

Carefully, slender fingers trailed over his waistband and over his fly, fiddling with the button and the zipper before pulling it down, causing Noctis to take another deep breath and a smirk grew on Prompto’s lips. He shot a glance up, his heart jumping in his chest at the conveyed craving in the blue depths; a few shades darker than before.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of his pants and boxers he raised a brow, tilting his head.

“Hey, just saying.. a bit of cooperation would be considerate, you lazy ass of a king.” he snorted and let the band of his boxers snap back against him. Noctis wasn’t bothered by it, chuckling but giving in to the others demand by lifting his hips slightly. Lifting them just the right amount to allow Prompto to push the fabric a bit further down and free him out of the nasty prison.

His ears perked up again and turned in the direction of the door,his fluffy tail swirling around in swift, short motions. Sure, Prompto had started this, but someone walking in on them wouldn’t be good either. Fortunately there was no indication of anyone being close.

Prompto returned his attention to the task in front of him, gaze focused back on the beautiful body. His fingers curled deliberately around the base of Noct’s length, heavy in his hand but nowhere near the state he wanted him to be. Still… even if Prompto already knew every little inch in detail, he couldn’t keep himself from taking his time and just _look_.

His thumb gently brushed against a patch of scales growing out of Noctis’ skin on his cock. In contrary to the ones on the rest of his body they were much smoother, soft and shimmering like oil slicked mirrors, reflecting the light from different angles in beautiful chromatic shades. He was ribbed, able to make Prompto feel _things_ he never felt before.

Stroking along the underside he could feel Noctis squirm under his touch ever so slightly, even with Noctis trying to conceal it. The smirk on Prompto’s lips grew wider, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards and curling into a devious grin. The scales on his cock weren’t only smoother but also a lot more _sensitive_. Let’s see how long Noctis was going to hold up on his composure.

Getting hold of one of Noct’s thighs with his free hand, he squeezed his fingers tighter to give his movements more friction as his hand glided up to the tip and down again in long lazy strokes. Swallowing hard as he could feel the heat building up and radiating between them, causing the tiny hairs in his neck stand up by the electrifying feeling of arousal. His hand fisted around the growing member and he moved up again, rubbing the head between his thumb and forefinger, Prompto risked another glimpse into Noct’s face. He regretted it right after as a wave of lust rolled through his own body, pooling in his very core while his own pants felt much too tight already.

Noctis’ lips were slightly parted, his chest heaving heavier than before, and he was notably shifting on his seat. Blue half-lidded eyes were fixed on Prompto’s face, and he could feel the color spreading on his freckled cheeks.

He pushed the shot of shame aside - if he ever really felt something like shame - and licked his lips, inching closer so he could make himself more comfortable on his knees. A tender kiss found it’s way to the head. Prompto had to admit he would’ve liked it to caress more of the rest of his body, leaving marks all over; not visible for others to see but enough for them both to know to whom Noctis belonged to, and the other way around.

Taking a deep breath Prompto parted his lips and pulled him into his mouth, gracing the underside with his tongue and lapping at another patch of scales. The hiss spilling from Noctis throat didn’t go unnoticed by him, encouraging him in his task. He took him all the way in, careful not to scrape him with his sharp fangs, until the tip almost hit the back of his throat. Fortunately Prompto was never really bothered by a gag reflex as they had discovered earlier in the beginning of their relationship.

Speckled, fuzzy ears turned to the front, his whole attention directed at Noctis, trying to catch the ever so quiet noises he bestowed upon him. It wasn’t like Noct was talkative when they were going down in bed, but he definitely made up for this in his actions.

As lazy as he could be in bed sometimes, he was also good at taking control of Prompto completely when he pleased, if he was in the right mood for it. Fuck, he’d let Noctis dominate him whenever he wished.

Prompto remembered their first night right after the binding ceremony as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Wild, raw and yet so full of pure affection when their hearts had reset to a synchronized rhythm. He had been barely able to walk for two days after it.

His heart jumped at the sheer thought of it. Violet-blue orbs opened again, shooting another glance up through his lashes while Prompto hollowed his cheeks and gave Noctis’ cock a hard suck, pulling back right after and releasing Noctis from his lips with a lewd wet sound, a string of saliva still connected to the tip. He let his stuck-out tongue meet the swollen head again, swirling around and rolling over the slit, enough to coax a first stifled groan out of his dearly beloved.

Noctis hips bucked ever so slightly, not satisfied at all with the missing heat.

Of course a king should may be mindful enough to not take this any further here, but to be honest every little heated touch of Prompto was frying every cell of his sanity. By the time the blond was taking him back between those oh-so beautiful sweet lips, Noctis was too far gone to care, blood boiling inside his body like liquid fire pumped through him by his pounding heart. All the while he knew it was nothing different for Prompto.

As the wet hot cavern closed around his now aching hard member, Noctis rested his head against the marbled stone of the backrest. His hands still lying on either armrest while his fingers curled around the edges as another wave of rapture rushed through his nerves like electric sparks. Biting his lower lip he barely contained another groan, more audible than the ones before.

Even if Noctis was fairly good at staying sober, Prompto was more than fantastic in getting him worked up, making him drunk on lust and desire. Plus the blond could be a fucking little shit and use the fact of their connection to his benefit. Not that Noctis minded but still…

 _To be honest he_ _didn’t mind_ _a lot of things when it came to Prompto, he’d admit._

Prompto dipped his head again, his fist closing around the base of Noctis cock and massaging him in time with his movements while the elder was increasingly losing his ability to think straight. Or to think at all when his mind was nothing more than a wobbly mass of muddled need. It was not until Prompto got down all the way again, cheeks beautifully hollowed and then purred, the noise of it too quiet to be heard by untrained ears but Noctis could feel it; the vibration of his throat burned down in the fire of wonderful bliss.

He lost it.

“F-Fuck… Prom…-” he somehow managed to get out, brows furrowed and one of his hands moved over, long, slender fingers intertwining in messy blonde, unruly hair. His nails dug into his Prom’s scalp as carefully as Noctis was able to. It took all of his willpower to not just take his mouth until he was coming undone and painting his sweet, cherry reddened lips with his seed. The picture of it alone was enough to let control slip out of his hands, giving in to the pleasure as his tangled fingers pushed Prompto’s head further down on his length, thrusting oh-so slightly upwards to get more of this welcoming heat.

Prompto felt the shift but wasn't complaining at all, adjusting his position gladly.

He let go of the base, giving it a another squeeze - earning a breathy moan from Noctis - before bracing his hands on either thigh for support and bobbing his head in the rhythm of his lover’s movements. Eyes closed Prompto completely concentrated on sucking him off, his tongue dragging against the heated skin.

He looked up and met Noctis’ hungry gaze, and Prompto could swear he was already seeing a tint of pink and purple in his eyes. Noctis was getting _close_ , and Prom would have been up to take it all, savor every drop he was ready to give him. Instead, as he felt his lead getting unsteady and frantic, the fingers in his hair curled into them harder, yanking his head backwards shortly after.

Prompto almost yelped at the pain, releasing his dick with a popping sound. His cheeks were beet red, pupils dilated from his own arousal, still imprisoned in his tight pants, violet-blue eyes blown wide in excitement as he looked at Noctis, enraptured. Prompto’s whole body shivered with the guttural growl which left the elder’s throat. Fixed on delirious bright blue depths, he only registered at the edge of his consciousness that Noctis had taken a hold of his own hardness, massaging it in short, fast strokes while holding him in place.

“Noct..” An obscene moan left Prompto's lips and tipped Noct over the edge. White hot streaks of liquid painted his lips and cheeks as Noctis gave in when his release washed over him. Jet after jet was directed on that beautiful face, draping over the bridge of his nose. One or two even made it into his hair.

Still breathing heavily Noctis leaned back on the throne, trying to calm his racing heart as he came down through the aftershocks from the waves of euphoria.

Prompto was probably staring at him but he couldn't help it. Noctis was just the most beautiful creature on this planet, with his half-lidded eyes and his dark bangs clinging partly to his sweaty forehead.

Noct’s breathing evened out while Prompto stuck his tongue out, pink and wet lapping at the splashes on his own lips and purring at the taste of it. “Dear Six… you got me dirty.” he said in a playful tone, his head leaned back, exposing more of his neck. A snort followed short after as Prompto knew addressing gods in this moment wouldn’t count as appropriate for the Astrals at all.

“I think you look pretty good like this.” Noctis mind was finally able to build a proper sentence again, his brain at least working as acceptably as possible. He chuckled deeply as Prompto made a disapproving face, who was completely ignoring he had enjoyed this as much as Noct had.

“Shall I take a photo? It’ll last longer, you know?”

“Pft. Shut it and get up here, dummy.”

Prompto wasn’t planning on letting this pass as he picked himself up from his position between Noctis’ legs and climbed on top of him again, straddling his hips as he did so. He tried not to move too much because, gods, he was painfully hard already. The bulge in his tight pants, hardly rubbing against his erection and if it wasn’t for his willpower he would have just started to hump his mate until he unraveled. Instead Prompto only wrapped his arms around Noct’s neck, fingers combing through the dark hair at the back of his head.

“Sooo… you’re going to fuck me? Or do I have to jerk myself off in front of you, _your Majesty_ ~?” Tilting his head in an almost innocent manner - as if he’d be innocent at all - the words rolled off his tongue, heavy and thick with lust.

Noctis actually considered the latter, but he was sure to not have enough patience to just sit back and watch Prompto taking care of himself. Not by the way the younger was rolling his hips ever so seductively against his own. Damn this bastard and his control over him, regardless if it was because of their connection to another or because of just knowing what buttons to push to get Noctis where he wanted him.

One of his hands found its way to Prompto’s neck, drawing him into a kiss, lips moving perfectly against one another as if they had been made for each other, like they were meant to be together since they were born. Noctis couldn’t keep himself from sighing into their touch in contentment. If it wasn’t for this unbearable heat between Prom’s legs and the agitation, Noctis would have liked to keep it up like this, slow and sweet and filled with all the love they were sharing for one another.

For now Noct had something different on his mind as his other hand opened the belt around his lovers waist, throwing it to the ground unnoticed before slipping his fingers under the embroidered shirt of Prompto’s garb. Noctis was actually very happy his mate wasn’t wearing his coat, because that would have been even more annoying.

Prompto wasn’t able to contain a whine as the digits ghosted over his heated skin, setting inch after inch on fire with a shiver trailing down his spine. Noctis took the opportunity, as soon as the other opened his mouth, gently tugging at the youngers bottom lip with his teeth and deepening the kiss, his tongue moving past the beautiful lips.

He could still taste himself on him, bitter and salty but it was only adding to the excitement. Gracing his teeth with the tip of his tongue, Noctis carefully avoided the sharp fangs - not that he wasn’t used to cut himself on them in the heat of the moment every now and then, but oh well, he tried at least.

Taking him by surprise Prompto needed a few seconds to process what was happening. His hands moved from Noctis’ shoulders to the back of his head, interlocking his fingers into the dark hair and clawing into his neck, meeting the other’s tongue with his own. Intertwining and rubbing at each other in a passionate dance of dominance, either of them pressing on for the lead, Prompto wasn’t willing to give in, every cell in his body focussing on Noctis. Everything else vanished in the fog engulfing his mind, so he didn’t notice how his mate had already rolled up his shirt to sit directly over his ribs.

Instead he arched his back when curious fingers brushed over a pink, perked nub; teasing and twisting it between them. Earning a strangled moan from the blond, spine bent in a delicate curve as Prompto pressed himself closer against the too hot body in front of him.

Another hard tug at the sweet bud made Prompto cry out at the assault, separating himself from the kiss. His lips were wet and swollen, his cheeks as flushed as the rest of his slender figure.

“T-Tease…” his voice was trembling, struggling to form coherent words at all, “... stop it and get on with it.” Of course Prompto knew he was not in the position to make any demands.

“Greedy today, are we? Hrm?” Noctis murmured against his lips, deep and husky and trying to chase after Prompto in an attempt to drag him into another kiss. But his lover was effectively avoiding him, lingering in front of Noctis only inches away. He could feel his hot breath on his lips but denied him any touch. Prompto was just about to open his mouth and answer on his comment, but the words never came out as bright blue eyes filled with unbridled hunger and fixed on Prompto’s violet-blue ones. “Strip.”

Prompto made an inhuman noise as an intense shudder bolted through his body, his pants painfully tight and his heart thundering inside his chest. Noctis’ tone wasn’t commanding but his voice was so low and giving no chance to withstand any resistance. So the only thing the younger could do was nod as he untangled his fingers from Noct’s hair and got on his knees, his fingers grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it over his head.

Leaving it on the floor, not giving it any more attention, he clumsily got up from Noctis’ lap. The eye contact they made never broke, and it made Prompto only feel more giddy. His fingers were visibly trembling as they moved to his pants, opening the button and pulling the zipper down. He somewhat remembered he was still wearing his boots, so he tried to get rid of them more or less gracefully. Not caring at all as he stepped out of them, one was sent tumbling down the first staircase. Pulling down his pants together with his undergarment, Prompto breathed heavily in relief with the tightness thankfully gone, and stumbled out of them.

When Prompto stood in front of Noct, naked and unshielded to his lovers gaze his head started to feel dizzy. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was coming from the arousal or from the way the blue orbs were intently watching him. Piercing and stripping him down to his bones, exposing every so raw emotion which was welling up inside the blond and his very soul.

But Prom wasn’t fearing this at all. He felt safe with Noctis, with letting him see so openly, to let him read his emotions like a beautifully written book. Because Noct was his gravity to this world. His rock in the breaking waves of the sea, the endless night sky around him lit up with glittering stars, the ground beneath his feet and the air in his lungs. His mate was everything to him, so it was not surprising that he trusted him with his life unconditionally.

Prompto started to close his hands into fists and open them again in a repeating motion, unsure what to do with them. His cock was almost resting against his belly, strained and colored in angry red; the tip leaking with first beads of precum, screaming for Noctis to touch and take care of him.

If he would have been able to brush away his own need, Noctis might have drawn this out longer. Meanwhile he pushed his own pants more out of the way, shrugging off the jacket of his raiment to lessen the unbearable heat, with only little success. He leaned forward, gently taking Prompto’s hand and pulling him closer until he was sitting on his lap again, now able to feel the radiating warmth of the younger more clearly.

“You’re so beautiful…” Noctis whispered, blue depths filled with all the affection he was feeling for the blond, who smiled at him, a blush on his cheeks up to his ears. Prompto brushed one of the dark bangs aside as he looked into Noct’s eyes.

“Not as beautiful as you though…”

Noctis didn’t answer this, just wrapped one of his arms around the lithe waist, drinking in the beautiful panting coming from Prompto. Violet-blue eyes half lidded and already clouded from bare need, obviously not in the state to catch an intelligent thought as he was only following his instincts and feelings. His pale skin flushed and already shimmering from sweat.

Freckles were scattered all over his form, but more prominently on his shoulders and cheeks. Rings of soft, thin pelt encircled Prompto's wrist and ankles, velvety as the fur of a little kitten. His v-line ending in another little patch of neatly trimmed fur, right above his hardened cock.

Noctis had to admit, Prompto was his embodiment of beauty itself. Nothing in this world would be able to compare with him. Even if the blond wasn't thinking very highly of himself.

"Please..." Prompto writhed on his lap, trying to direct Noct's attention to where it was needed the most. Whining in displeasure when Noctis wasn't following his pleading, Noct taking his time, placing open-mouthed kisses on the junction of his neck and shoulder. His beard scraped slightly at the heated skin when he moved further south, nibbling at a delicate collarbone.

By the time his teasing teeth bit gently down on his chest, Prompto had to shift again, leaning backwards and bracing his hands behind him, resting them firmly on Noctis' knees to support his shaking body. He could feel one of the other's hands at his back, keeping him in place but he wasn't entirely sure if it would be enough to keep him from falling. Not with Noctis making him go crazy, feeling like he was melting into his touch.

A breathy moan slipped over Prompto's lips; head tipping back with eyes closed when a wet tongue circled around one hard nub; Drawing glistening rings around the areola before flicking the tip against it, causing Prompto to squirm. His hips bucked up, traces of lust and need already dripping from his cock and onto his belly.

Prompto tried to focus his mind but failed completely when shocks of pleasure coursed right through him. Electric sparks flickered behind his eyes 'caused by Noctis, who took his torture to another level, biting down on the already over sensitive nipple. "N-Noct.." Whimpers of desperation dissolved in the otherwise empty room, filled only with the heavy breathing and beautiful sounds of the blond which were as a wonderful melody to Noctis-- Telling him how much Prompto needed him in all his various ways.

There would be another day for that, to have him beg for mercy, because Noctis was barely hanging on himself.

Still keeping hold of the slender figure on his lap, his other hand trailed over his curved form, spreading the smears on Prompto's abdomen until his fingers eventually touched the hard length. The following loud groan sent a shudder through his own body sensuously. Noctis wrapped his fingers around him deliberately, giving him a few good strokes while listening to this melody as it found new heights. The pad of his thumb rolled over the head, rubbing against the slick slit before taking on a steady rhythm as Prompto started thrusting into his hand in an attempt to get more friction. He needed _more_.

Noctis nibbled on another patch of skin right above his heart, sucking and biting another mark into it which would definitely turn into a blotch of angry violet later. He was only interrupted in his doings when a prickling sensation snapped against his temple. It was faint but had still stung, and he had to chuckle when he took a glimpse at Prompto, who surely didn't notice it by himself with his eyes closed and concentrating on the heat between his legs.

"Prompto... what are you doing?" Noctis snickered. Prompto stopped moving his hips for a second, blinking at him in confusion until he suddenly heard a sizzling sound right next to his ear, electric sparks dancing and crackling around an illuminated tendril. His eyes widened in shock as he turned his gaze back to Noct, a faint red streak graced his temple and disappeared under a dark hairline.

"O-oh my... Noct! I'm so, so sorry. Fuck.." Prompto took his hands so abruptly from Noctis' knees, the elder almost saw him falling from his lap until he dragged Prom into a more straight position.

"Shhh... it's okay, Prom. Don't worry. You just caught me by surprise," he was still chuckling, trying to ease his lover’s worries. A little shock with a coeurl tendril wasn't going to kill an almost one hundred year old dragon, although that didn't mean it wasn't painful. "Be careful with those." A smile spread on his lips.

"Uh... sorry... I think.. I got overexcited." Prompto rubbed the back of his head and moved his arms again so he could snake them around Noct's neck, locking them together behind him, chest still heaving heavily as he was coming back to his senses.

"Yeah, I can tell." It wasn't the first time Noctis had been made acquaintances with Prompto's abilities, typical for coeurls. They used the electric particles in the atmosphere to project current. Usually they charged their whiskers in battle, waiting patiently to deal the blow. Prompto rarely used it in combat, he was more used to his guns and machinery. Noctis presumed the younger was just losing control over it in the heat of the moment. Still, Noctis wasn't complaining about it, instead he pulled him into another kiss.

Gentle and soothing at first, but soon it turned more passionate until they were both breathless, Prompto moaning quietly against Noctis’ lips. "Playtime is over, my love." Prompto groaned in approval at those whispered words, husky and subtle. Gods... he's so hard and waiting for foreplay to be over since he got out of his garb. The little interruption by his own stupidity did nothing to cease the coiling fire inside his gut.

Prompto lifted up his hips, enough to grant access for Noctis, who took two fingers to his own lips, giving them only a few brief swipes with his tongue to coat them, pads already coated with a bit of precum. Tenderly he moved them over his belly, purposely brushing against the leaking cock, his balls, and then disappearing between trembling thighs.

His other hand got a hold of lean hips, thumb gently brushing along the bone of Prompto's hip. Blue eyes looked up again, watching the blond intently as the fingers moved between his cheeks, rubbing over his quivering hole. Prompto had his eyes closed, brows furrowed, his bottom lip worried between his teeth; An image for the gods.

Noctis slowly circled the rim, prodding at the entrance ever so slightly until a pleading whimper made its way out of his lover. He could feel Prompto nudge his hips against the digit, and he granted him his wish, pushing it inside until he was knuckle deep. Hearing Prom sighing in relief was all he needed to hear to fry all possible intelligent thoughts. That and the damn unbearable heat which was embracing his finger so tightly. Noctis wished his finger to be replaced with his own hardness. _Patience_ , he warned himself and pulled his finger back only to push in again with more force.

"M-More.." Prompto's voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper, focusing on the feeling inside him. It just.. wasn't enough.

Not that Noctis had any objections to that. He was thankful Prompto could get accustomed to it this fast as he pulled back before another finger slid in, adding to the first one. He could feel the muscles clench around them, trying to adjust to the intrusion as he went deeper into Prompto. When he felt him ease around them, Noctis picked up his rhythm again, slowly slipping in and out to open him up further.

It wasn't long until Prompto clawed into his shoulders and started to meet his motions, heat fueled by fingers rubbing against his walls, needy moans spilling from his lips and urging Noct for more. He wasn't even able to pinpoint what more was at this point.

Soon Noctis was thrusting into him harder, changing the angle from time to time, eventually finding what he was searching for as he curled his fingers and Prom cried out in pure bliss. Hips stuttering and violet-eyes springing open.

"O-Oh shit-..." The words bubbled out of Prompto without being sure what he was trying to say. Thinking wasn't his expertise in this very moment. Noctis seemed to understand anyway, Prom could feel him smiling against his chest as he peppered kisses on his skin which already felt like it was set on fire all over.

Pulling his fingers back, Noctis placed another kiss right where Prompto’s racing heart was, heartbeat thundering in the youngers chest like it was in Noctis’ own. Carefully he nudged another finger against his puckered hole, easing three of them in now as he could feel the resistance of his muscles and hear Prompto wincing. The tight heat clamped down so hard that Noct's mind was starting to go blank. He needed to feel him. _Claim him_. It took all of his willpower to take it slow, keeping an eye on the blond’s reactions as he tried to accommodate.

Fortunately Prompto got used to it faster than he’d thought, squirming and writhing in pleasure. His voice tuned into high-pitched whimpers and mewling sounds, his unkempt fluffy tail jerking until it found its place around Noctis wrist. The sign he’d been waiting for - As had his cock, twitching in anticipation. He was sure if he’d simply go on like that, he’d have been able to find release only from Prompto’s voice.

“You ready..?” Noctis breathed out, his heart pounding hard in his ribcage, threatening to break out of it at any second. Blue eyes rested on the freckled face, and he swallowed hard as Prompto licked his lips before nodding. It took him a moment to find coherent words.

“Fuck yeah… ‘been ready since I got here, buddy.” he placed a kiss on a patch of scales on Noct’s cheek before leaning in next to his ear. “Take me. Make me yours.”

His last resolve snapped like a tensed rope getting cut through with a knife.

Noctis withdrew his fingers, corners of his mouth twitching upwards as his lips curled into a smirk at the disappointed whimper he was blessed with. Prompto wasn’t happy about the sudden emptiness at all, the waves of ecstasy fading away. The way the elder was looking at him was enough to assure him, he wasn’t going to last for long anyway.

“Turn around, Prom.” This was actually more of a command than before, but Prompto was willing to give in without any objection. He got up from his lap and turned around, lowering himself so he could lean his back against that warm chest. It was somehow calming and relaxing to stay like this for a moment and a low purring sound reverberated from his throat; pointy ears turning to his back to take in every sound of his lover. Noct’s hands were sliding over his sides, across his pelvis and finally coming to a rest on his rear. Thumbs moving to stretch his cheeks to get better access, he suddenly remembered something as his mind picked up at least one sane thought. “Err.. did you.. bring some-..?”

He didn’t even need to finish his sentence. Prom quirked an eyebrow and shot him a glance over his shoulder.

“Do I … look like I … made reasonable decisions to you?” It seemed like he remembered what they were doing, blushing and shying away to look at him. “Just… just get on with it for fucks sake.” Leaning a bit more forward Prompto clumsily searched for something to support himself on, one hand clutching at a marbled armrest of the throne and the other eventually landing on one of Noctis’ thighs.

An affirmative hum came from Noct, one hand moving from his hip bone over his back and down on Prom’s ass, the other one raised to his mouth, spitting on it before wrapping it around his own hardened cock. He was careful to not touch it more than needed as he spread the slickness over it. With shallow breaths Noct aligned himself, biting his lip and trying to keep self-control as the tip rubbed against his entrance.

Prompto gave it a little nudge with his slender hips, lowering himself onto his cock until Noctis was fully sheathed into him. They gasped in unison, followed by the ragged breaths of the blond. He felt so full, filled to the brim by his eternal lover and it was everything he needed.

Muscles clenched tightly around Noct’s length and the younger could feel how his dick was twitching inside of him, his ribber scales oh-so-wonderfully rubbing up against his inner walls. It felt so utterly fantastic and unique, different from anything else he knew.

Slowly his rim adjusted to the girth, easing around the pulsating cock; rubbing him in the right places. As for their position, Prompto knew he needed to move and after awhile he felt relaxed enough to start moving again. The hold he had on Noct’s thigh and the throne wasn’t the best but it was good enough to push himself up until nothing but the tip was lingering inside of him. He bit his lip, the little sting of his sharp fang digging into the soft flesh keeping him in the here and now when fell down, dick slipping into him without any resistance.

Soon Prompto was grinding his ass into his lover in a steady, slow rhythm, enjoying the feeling of being filled over and over. The flames inside of him licking at the rest of his resolve, he tried to grasp on to it while Noct’s name spilled from his lips like a mantra.

Somewhere at the edge of his consciousness Prompto registered a moving tail next to him, snaking along his arm with which he was supporting himself on the arm rest. A tantalizing shiver traveled down his spine and pooled in his gut as he felt it caressing his cheek. Rough scales brushed against his burning skin, and with a shallow gasp Prom tilted his head, leaning into the gentle touch. The tail moved again, this time prodding tenderly against his lips, Prompto was far too wasted to mind. He picked up on the teasing right away.

His pink tongue darted out he licked over beautiful glittering scales, which now, in the dimmed light glistened more like black, uneven mirrors to the void; rough on the top but soft from underneath and... even more _sensitive_ to touches. Prompto heard Noctis take another heavy breath when his lips finally closed around the tip sensuously. The flat of his tongue gracing the smooth surface and swirling around before giving it an experimental suck.

He was presented with a response to it immediately. Noctis' fingers almost clawed into his hip bones, nails leaving crescent moon shaped markings in his skin. Teeth buried in his shoulder, not enough to draw blood, but it would definitely bruise later. His hips stuttered upwards in such a wonderful way, his cock brushing right against Prompto's sweet spot.

Sparks of sheer delight crackled trough Prom, his mouth shaped in a beautiful 'O' as a high pitched moan erupted from his throat.

Noctis took the opportunity without thinking about it - and Prompto was glad about his own controlled gag reflex when the tip of his tail slipped through his lips, pressing firmly against his tongue in search for more friction, for more of this sloppy, wet heat. His head already swimming in oversexed need, Noctis made an effort to lead Prompto's moving hips, which had gone still with being distracted by the assault on his mouth.

Damn, it just felt too good. The tight hot passage around his length clenched around him whenever he sank deeply into Prompto's writhing body, driving into him deliciously. The way the latter was sucking at his tail as if it was some kind of treat wasn't making it any better, adding only to the heights of pleasure and turmoil inside of him. Each little noise of his dearly beloved went straight to his core as Prompto tried his best to keep up.

Prompto’s arms were already burning, his head dizzy from the intense pleasure mountaining at the root of his own untouched cock, leaking with precum all over his belly. Another direct hit by Noctis had Prompto letting out a desperate whine, one hand getting a hold of the tail to pull back. The elder gave in without any objections, curling it loosely around the blond’s arm in an affectionate gesture. He instead focused solely on the way Prompto was starting to tighten around him, already chasing for the peak of his pleasure. The muscles gripped him so vigorously, as if the slender body was trying to suck Noct as deep as possible.

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, wet pearls building in the corners of his eyes as wave after wave crashed into him as Noctis pulled him down, pounding into that sweet spot relentlessly. Prompto was sure he wouldn't last much longer, his blood was rushing loudly in his ears and he could feel his balls tightening. It grew to an unbearable dragging in the pit of his stomach, and Gods, he was so damn _close_.

"N-Noct... I'm... u-ugh..." Not being able to string a whole sentence together he just hoped the other would understand it. Prompto wasn't sure if Noctis was listening at all. He could feel his hot breath against his back, a low growl of confirmation followed, raw and wild, sending another wave of pure lust through the coeurls body. Violet-blue eyes opened, pupils dilated from ecstasy as skillful fingers wrapped themselves around his reddened and aching cock; abandoned until now.

Crying out, Prompto didn't care to hold back any noise as he was too far gone.

It only needed a few firm strokes before his slender hips jerked violently, thighs shaking as when he tried to grasp for something to hold onto as his orgasm hit him full force. His dick twitched heavily in Noctis’ grip, while white hot splashes spurted over his fingers. It left Prompto feeling as if someone had pulled the ground away so suddenly that Noctis was the only thing left supporting him, Prompto clinging to him for dear life.

Noctis chased right after him, settling his palms on the feline's hips and bringing him down on his own length in frantic, short thrusts. Barely stifling a moan against Prompto’s sweaty back, he earned a whine from Prompto in overstimulation. But it wasn't enough. Noctis needed more. He felt like he was staggering at the edge of a cliff near the abyss, but something was missing.

"P-Prom.."

Still in his high the blond almost failed to hear his lover's pleading, moaning Noct’s name as he picked up his hint. Fuzzy fur, lightly puffed, sneaked up and wound around Noctis' neck deliberately, the tail of the coeurl effectively cutting him off from needed air. It wasn’t enough to suffocate him of course, but it was enough to let Noctis feel the trouble to breathe, to make his head dizzy while his whole body desperately screamed for release.

Prompto, completely spent and already starting to feel a bit of stinging pain from the friction, tried his best to focus on giving him what he wanted. Accidentally, he tightened his grip for second around the other's throat as Noctis drove himself home against his prostate again.

It was exactly what Noctis had needed, the last little string ripping apart as it snapped inside of him. His mind was lost in beautiful rapture, holding the trembling slender figure as he found release deep inside Prompto. Something that could have been Prompto's name spilled over his lips against the junction of his neck.

The blond sighed in delight, a shiver running down his spine as he felt filled up; exhausted and satiated. Carefully he leaned back after he had withdrawn his tail, resting against Noctis’ chest, his eyes closed.

"That was..." Prompto gestured lazily with his hands, words were hard to find. Maybe because he was still coming down from his high.

"... amazing? Yeah." Noctis finally found his voice again, sounding as exhausted as the coeurl felt. Still, he wasn't planning on letting him go so soon, enjoying the way they were connected to each other like this, physically and emotionally. Taking their time as they were still trying to catch their breath, waves of after shocks still washing over them. Their heartbeats didn’t slow down until Noctis shifted in his seat, spreading his wings and closing them around Prompto, who was quietly purring in his arms. Hands tiredly resting on Noctis hands, he held him in place.

Prompto turned his head to the side, nudging his nose into Noct's cheek. Usually he was not someone who enjoyed cramped spaces, but if it was Noctis, then there was nothing better.

Noctis placed a kiss on his ear when his brain was able to function normally again, staying quiet for a while until he found his voice again. "It's…. your 41st birthday soon. Maybe I should get you another kitty toy." he snorted at his own joke and looked at Prompto with a devious grin.

The latter only wrinkled his nose and made a pouty face. "Ew. Don't say that. It sounds like I'm an old man."

"Pft. And what am I then? An old geezer or what?" Noct quirked an eyebrow and hissed slightly as Prompto turned a around, totally forgetting his already softened cock was still resting inside of the blond. Prompto looked at him,his lips curled into a teasing smile.

"Should I bring you a cane, _sire_?"

"Get off of me, pussycat."

"Nehhh ... you're such a party pooper, Noct." Prompto said, carefully turning back into his former position, head leaning against Noct's shoulder.  

"Remind me again... why did I bind you to myself 16 years ago?" Noctis could barely hold back a laugh and shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Because you love me."

Prompto wasn't looking at him, and the words were so quietly said Noctis was only just able to hear them. The smile on his face never faded as he placed a kiss on the nape of Prom's neck.

"Yes, I do." Another kiss followed on his jaw and near his ear. "... and I always will. Until the end of time."

The younger sighed and giggled as the bristles of Noctis' beard tickled his neck. "Sappy old geezer," he murmured, and then got whacked across his thigh by the dragon's tail, before it intertwined itself with Prompto’s fuzzy unkempt one.

"I love you, too."  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thanks for reading this trash xD. I can't remember that writing smut took me so long, so hope the next one will not just kill me >v>. See you with the next one. 
> 
> Inspirational Songs:  
> Sleeping Wolf - Come and get me  
> Sleeping Wolf - Blindfold
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr under @cinnamondazai.


End file.
